A wide variety of door operating hardware, such as door knobs and locksets, is available for mounting on doors. Such door operating hardware requires installation onto the door, usually with the use of through bolts that engage mounting plates on either side. This type of installation typically requires through holes to accept the mounting bolts, and other holes or recesses to accept other working parts of the operating hardware.
Manufacturers of door operating hardware generally include an inexpensive paper template with the hardware that helps the installer to position and align the monting holes correctly on the door. Clearly these manufactures, striving to reduce the cost of the operating hardware package and working under the assumption that the template will be used only once, are not concerned with the durability of these templates. Therefore the paper template is flimsy, making it dufficult to work with, is inefficient, requiring layout and adjustment time, does not provide a physical guideway for piercing tools and must be transferred from one side of the door to the other side.
Thus a paper sheet is not thick enough to guide the drill bit in an angle normal with respect to the plane of the door, further increasing the chance of misaligned holes on the opposite side of the door.
The prior art and common practise within the United States does not show, reflect, or teach any alternate template device for the rapid and accurate execution of door preparation for operating hardware.
Clearly, then, there is a need for a door drilling template that facilitates the correct sizing, positioning, and alignment of munting holes for a variety of door operating hardware, is designed for durability, and is relatively inexpensive to manufacture.